Baseball and the Weather
by i-luv-riderstrong
Summary: Yet another story of their life in New York. I tried to make it as unique as I could. Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, the Make A Wish Foundation, or 7News.

AN: If you find anything confusing, be sure to tell me so I can try and fix it or make it clearer. :D (oh, when words are between ' ', it usually means it's the person's thoughts.)

Baseball and the Weather

Chapter 1:

*telephone rings*  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sweetie. Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"  
"Sorry, 'Panga. I'm afraid this is going to be another late night out."  
"Oh, ok. Well Ian wants to talk to you…"  
*small pause*  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey sport. How was school today?"  
"It was okay. We played kick ball in PE. Did you ever play kick ball in school?"  
"Sometimes, but we were more of a baseball town."  
"Yeah, I like that too. Mom wants to talk to you again. Bye, I love you!"  
"Love you, too."  
*pause*  
"Cory, he really misses his dad."  
"I know, but I have to finish this job as soon as I can. The kid doesn't have that much time left, dear."  
"I'm glad you're so passionate about your work, Cory, but don't forget about your own son. I have to go, a pot's boiling over. Bye."  
"Bye."  
*click*

Cory Matthews let out a huge sigh as he put the phone down. It wasn't that he didn't miss his family, he really did, but he was just so close to arranging the perfect day for little Jake. Cory was the manager for New York's 'Make A Wish Foundation'. Ever since his baby brother Joshua was born, he realized that not everyone has the perfect child and that bad things happen to good people. Although, he'd learned that last part from his best friend, Shawn. If there was ever a person with bad luck, it was Shawn Hunter. But anyway, Shawn's fine now and Cory decided to devote his life to helping out the less fortunate kids. That's how for the 4th time that week, he ended up sitting in his office when he should be having dinner. 

'Let's see,' Cory thought, 'I've cleared the trip with Jake's doctors and parents, I have the tickets for Saturday's game, and I've talked to his favorite players. Now all I need is final confirmation from the stadium and coaches. They know me, I've worked with them for years. So why haven't they returned my calls? It's probably just that inept secretary again.'

*dials telephone*  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Cory Matthews from Make A Wish. Is Mr. Roberts in?"  
"Sorry, he went home already. Do you want to leave a message?"  
"No, I'll just come down tomorrow and talk to him in person."  
"Well then you're going to have to make an appointment. What was your name again?"  
"Cory Matthews."  
"Oh yeah! You're from that Make A Wish thingy, huh?  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, well he has an opening at 4:30pm. Is that alright?"  
"Yes, that's fine."  
"Alright. Bye Cory!"  
"Bye."  
*hangs up phone*

'God, I hate it when people I don't know call me by my first name. It's very disgraceful. Or maybe it's all those years of hearing 'Mr. Matthews' from Feeny. Who knows?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A few blocks down from the "Make A Wish" building, another Matthews was working the late shift. It was at 7News, the station that had hired New York's most underrated weatherman.

"So folks, I'm sure the rain will clear up tonight just in time for your commute to work tomorrow morning."

"Hey, Eric, why didn't you predict this rain yesterday?" asked the annoyingly smug anchor. 

"Well, Bob, it was perfectly clear outside until you decided to wash your un-necessarily huge and wasteful SUV this morning. You know how the storms love their shiny-clean cars," Eric said with a cheesy smile."

"Sorry folks," Bob said as he forced a laugh. "Now let's hear how those Yankees did at tonight's game. John?"

'Finally,' thought Eric, 'Thank God that's over.'

"Eric!" called the station manager. "There's no need for that kind of attitude. We need to keep up the nice 'we're all friends here' feel for the viewers."

"Sorry, but that jerk always makes a crack at me every time I'm wrong about the littlest things." 

"Well stop being wrong, Eric. You think you'll ever gonna win the people's respect if you're just another stupid weatherman? You've got the looks, though. Just keep smiling and you'll go places."

"Easy for you to say," Eric mumbled under his breath. He had finally gotten the job of his dreams, but it wasn't how he thought it would be. It wasn't anything like the internship he had back in Philly. Those people were actually warm and friendly, not like here where everyone put on a face and looked pretty. 'Well welcome to New York,' he thought.

----  
AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to drop a line so I know whether or not to continue. Bye for now. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Boy Meets World, the Make A Wish Foundation, the Peace Corps, or 7News.  
  
Littleputz114: the 300th story! awesome! :)  
  
Missalana: thanks. I hope it you still like it and hopefully it stays cute!  
  
Redrot: cool. here's another chapter for ya!  
  
AN: I promise I won't start every chapter w/ a phone conversation! :P  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
telephone rings  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Shawn, it's Jack. Remember me?" he joked.  
"Of course I do. You've only been in the Peace Corps for what, 6, 7 years now?"  
"Has it really been that long?"  
"Yeah, but it's not like you've never visited, or anything," Shawn pointed out.  
"Well, Rachael and I are coming home for awhile. We love the job, but we're going to take some time off to do some things."  
"What sorta things?" questioned Shawn.  
"Oh, you'll see. We've got some surprises for you guys."  
"Surprises? I hate surprises," groaned Shawn. "Can't you just tell your one and only, favorite brother?"  
"No, you'll have to wait and see like everybody else. But anyway, our flight comes in Sunday at 3:00pm. We'd appreciate if you and Angela came and picked us up. We haven't been to New York for awhile. Bring the Cory and Topanga gang, too, if they can make it."  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll love to come."  
"Ok, well I'll see you Sunday then."  
"Alright."  
"Bye."  
click  
  
"Who will love to come where?" asked Angela as she eyed her round, 6 month pregnant belly in their full length mirror.  
  
"Cory, Topanga and Ian will love to come with us to pick Jack and Rachael up at the airport Sunday."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know they were visiting! How long are they going to stay?" she said walking over to him.  
  
"For awhile, I guess," answered Shawn. "He said they've got some surprises for us."  
  
"Wow, you hate surprises," Angela teased.  
  
"I know, which is why I want to find out the sex of the baby," he softly declared.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Angela stated, sounding very much like his brother a few minutes ago.  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
"Well, Shawn, what don't you hate?" Angela asked jokingly.  
  
Shawn just sat there contemplating like he was asked the meaning of life.  
  
"You're supposed to say me," She said with a very slight undertone.  
  
"I thought that was a given," Shawn said sweet and innocently as he embraced his wife.  
  
"Well okay then. That's better," Angela murmured as she slowly kissed her husband.

* * *

"Cory!" called Topanga, "That was Angela on the phone. We're going to go shopping. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Well, with my name being Captain-take-me-shopping', I guess I have no choice, huh?"  
  
"Oh good! You volunteered!" She said with a big smile. "You, Shawn and Ian can go off and do man-ly' things if you get bored."  
  
"Yes! And what strong men we are!" yelled Cory, flexing his muscles. "Isn't that right, Ian?"  
  
"Right." He said, copying his dad.  
  
"Look at those gunners, Panga," he said motioning to Ian. "I think we have a great batter coming along."  
  
"You think I'll be good at baseball, Dad?"  
  
"Of course, you're a Matthews. Us Matthews are some of the greatest players around."  
  
"Really?" asked Ian.  
  
"Only in your father's mind, dear," said Topanga, glancing over at her husband.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I was planning on playing with the Yankees at the ripe age of 12."  
  
"Whatever happened to that?" asked Topanga, playing along.  
  
"I fell in love with you," he replied as he grabbed Topanga and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Ew. That's gross. Moms and dads aren't supposed to kiss. They're too old," exclaimed Ian.  
  
"Excuse me, mister? How old do you think I am?" Topanga questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but definitely too old to do that," Ian stated as he walked to his room.  
  
"Ah, kids. You gotta love em. Right honey?" Cory teased. Topanga playfully hit him and soon they were back to doing disgusting things that old people should never do.  
  
"I can still see you!" Ian called from his room. "Get a room already!"

* * *

AN: So I hope you like this story so far. PLEASE review if you like it and want me to continue it. I'm planning on updating 'Gone' in the next couple days. 


End file.
